


leaving

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: Lila's leaving Diego. But why?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	leaving

“So this is it? You’re leaving?”

Lila stilled at the sound of Diego’s voice, and the censure dripping from each word. She couldn’t turn around to face him so she continued her task, packing her meager belongings in an ugly backpack she stole from Elliot. At least it didn’t smell like tuna. 

“What? Too scared to look me in the face?” Diego marched over across the room, gripping her upper arm. 

Lila immediately pushed him off. “Me scared?” she scoffed. “Of you lot? There’s barely a brain cell among you.” 

“Don’t play stupid,” Diego growled. “We slept together. It _meant_ something.”

“Oh god, who’s the stupid one?” Lila threw her hands in the air. “It meant _nothing_. This isn’t a grand love affair!”

“Then why are you still wearing that bracelet?” 

“Finder’s keepers.” Lila didn’t miss a beat. “It’s mine now and I’ll wear it if I want.” She put her hands behind her back, hiding the beaded bracelet Diego had made during Arts and Crafts at the Asylum. 

Diego remained silent, crossing his arms and staring at her in disbelief. 

“We should just cut our losses.” Lila managed, willing herself not to look at his broad shoulders in that sinful black tank top. His hair was tousled and she dreadfully wanted to fix it. Dammit, what was she going to say again? The bastard was such a distraction.

“What about Doomsday?” Diego pressed. “Saving the world?”

“Daddy isn’t going to love you because you decided to play hero,” Lila spat, her hands trembling knowing full well she was a hypocrite because she would do anything for her Mum to love her. “You’re a failure.”

Her words seemed to have an effect on Diego. His eyes glistened and the corners of his mouth turned down, and when he looked down at the floor, sadness seeming to wash over him.

Lila’s eyed widened, realizing that she’d hurt him. Arrogant Diego who always had a snarky comeback, who didn’t care about what others thought about him, who always had a goal in mind. He was hurt by her?

_Say something and fix it, you useless bint,_ she screamed internally. 

**If it wasn’t for me taking you in after your parents died, you’d be on the streets.** The Handler’s voice from their last meeting rose in her head, overtaking her own. **Diego was your puppy that made accidents, messing up The Commission. Kill him.**

Lila blinked back tears, feeling small again like she was four years old. Terrified, confused, vulnerable. She’d known her Mum her entire life, but she wasn't naive. She’d been taken care of, a Brown girl with no family. Diego said she could be part of _his_ family, but did he mean it? She’d only just met him and fallen head over heels. He'd wanted nothing from her at the Asylum, only company, and the occasional Jello cup. But the way he’d protected her when they escaped the Asylum? How he’d wiped her tears in Elliot's darkroom when she’d had a panic attack that she'd normally hide from Mum?

How he always came back for her. 

She trembled, knowing the consequences of him remaining alive because unlike Diego, she understood reality. There was only one way for Diego to walk away unscathed.

“I’m leaving because I can’t stand being around you. You’re _weak_ ,” she choked out, grabbing her backpack. “You couldn’t even save Kennedy. Or your family. Go back to your time and start again. Forget me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been on a break of sorts from fandom, and writing, so it's nice to get back into it. I'm still sorting out how I feel about this ship (and getting into Lila's head), so bear with me as I write :)


End file.
